Silent Hill: A Sister's Thoughts
by TigerBoy77
Summary: Heather Naumi's twin sister left a note on her bed saying she was leaving for Silent Hill. Heather has no idea what or where Silent Hill is, but she must save her sister, whether it means life or death.
1. A Sister's Note

Silent Hill: A Sister's Thoughts

Heather Naumi nibbled on her rather long fingernails as the screen of her computer glared

across her eyes. Heather was doing a report on the study of fear, and paranoia. She had no idea

what to put in it. Of course she had been scared, but... she was looking for a deep scare, she

wanted to describe a deep scare.

"Grr..." Heather rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger. "I don't know how to

describe something I've never felt!"

She began typing, **Fear is the feeling** She erased feeling. **Fear is the dsjngkldfng**. In adgervation

she pounded on the keyboard.

Heather got up in a rush and didn't bother when her swivel chair swung around and banged

against her computer desk. She stormed out of her bedroom, she was going to ask her

twin sister Carry what to write. Carry had such a way with words.

Heather knocked on her sister's partly cracked door. Normally her identical twin would say

something like : 'Come in', or 'you may enter'. But there wasn't a sound.

"Carry?" Heather stepped in, Carry wasn't there. The blankets on her bed were ruffled, showing

that someone was on them not to long ago.

Heather walked out of Carry's room not thinking much of her sister not being in her room. Heather

jogged down the stairs into the living room and turned left into a narrow hall into the kitchen.

Heather's mom was doing the dishes.

"Hey mom," Heather said. "Have you seen Carry?"

"No.. I thought she was up in her room," Her mom didn't even look up from the platter she was

scrubbing.

"Oh.. okay," Heather turned back to the living room and crossed it to the bathroom. The door was

wide open, Heather peaked in but there was no one.

"Hmm..."

Heather jogged back up the stairs just to check Carry's room one more time. She figured there may

have been a chance they were caught between paths.

Heather noticed the door to Carry's room was closed. She didn't remember closing it, so she was

certain her sister would be in there. She walked straight in, but was almost knocked out of breath

from surprise when Carry wasn't there. On the bed was a crumpled piece of paper.

_Was that paper there before?_

Heather sat on the soft bed and read it in a faint whisper.

**Dear Heather,**

**Silent Hill, Silent Hill, Silent Hill, Silent Hill, Silent Hill... Met ya there!**

"Silent Hill?... What is Carry up too now?"

"Uhh, Heather!" It was Heathers mom.

Heather quickly slid the note into her pocket hoping her mother didn't see it.

"Yah mom?" Heather asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"The phone's for you," Heather's mom handed her a large white cordless phone.

"Hello?" Heather said into the speaker.

There was no answer from the other line, but Heather knew they were still on because

there was a slight hum coming through the phone.

"Hello?! Ugh!" Heather hung up the phone.

As Heather got back up she felt the paper in her pocket. It seemed to be getting hot, very hot.

It felt like it was burning a hole through her leg. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled

it out. It was very cold to the touch.

The paper got colder and colder, Heather finally dropped it, it fluttered to the ground as any

normal paper would. Heather backed away to the wall, but then laughed at herself for being afraid

of a piece of paper.

Heather bent down to pick it up, her hand was nearly touching it, with a small roar the paper

ignited. Heather screamed as she stumbled back, trying to get away from the paper. Heather

scooted back more until the cold wall wouldn't allow her to go any further. The paper folded over

as the fire licked at the air.

"Heather sweety is everything okay?" Heathers mom opened the door. "Oh my god!"

Heather's mom ran down the hall and was back with a towel. She threw the towel over the fire,

and it stopped due to lack of oxygen.

"Heather.. do you mind telling me what the hell you did!?" Heather's mom had fear and anger

in her eyes.

I-I dunno I just picked it up and... _boom!_" Heather told the truth.

"Uh-huh, you expect me to believe that it just it just ignited for no reason?" Heather's mom had both

her hands on her hips.

"Yah," Heather frowned.

"Heather Naumi! I don't know what kind of person you take me for but I am not buying that

poorly thought out excuse!" Heather's mom stormed out of the room, she was mumbling something on

her way out.


	2. A Sister's Journey

That night Heather had a very difficult time sleeping. Ever since Heather and Carry were

little they could sometimes see what each other was seeing at the time. The doctor always

thought of it as fascinating, but there parents didn't let them release the information to the

public.

Heather kept on getting small images, she would see someone standing in the fog. Or perhaps

a completely obliterated road, it looked like it had fallen right into the center of the Earth. They

were only like small pictures in her mind.

Heather would fall asleep and within the hour would be awoken by these odd and disturbing

images.

"Its okay Heather, it's just a dream," Heather told herself.

Heather began to doze off again, but was awoken by a disturbing image. There was a man,

and he was being hung by barbed wire. His face was twisted in pain, His eyes bloodshot.

Heather sat up in her bed mustering a scream. She flew out of bed and turned on her computer.

As soon as it was up she double clicked on Internet Explorer. Within' a few seconds the homepage

was up, In the address bar she typed 

Again in a second the Google page was up. With heavy fingers she typed **Silent Hill.** A large

list of different things appeared. There was only one that was what Heather was looking for, a

map on how to get there. She opened it up and noticed it wasn't far from there house, she could

walk there and be there within' an hour.

She hit the print button and her printer came to life printing off the map. As soon as it was done

Heather grabbed it and scanned it, as soon as the sun was up Heather would leave.

-

Heather was awoken by the sun beaming into her room, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Like

a bomb Heather remembered Carry, she quietly walked out of her room as to not awake her parents

and slipped into Carry's room. She wasn't there.

As Heather left the room she pulled out the map, she quietly slid back into her room and grabbed

a highlighter.

"Lets see here," Heather traced the map with the lid of the highlighter. She soon came up with a

quick and safe route.

She slowly traced over it with the highlighter, once she approached the large letters that read

Silent Hill she circled it.

"Okay now what should I wear, I'll need to be able to run."

Heather decided on a levi skirt that ended just above her knees, some worn out tenni-shoes, and

a yellow long sleeved shirt. Once she was dressed she slowly walked out of her room but almost

screamed as she bumped into her dad in the hall.

"Heather, what are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Oh I just thought I'd take a small walk around the block. Besides I need to be practicing for the

track meet coming up soon," Heather smiled as she jogged down the hall and to the front door. She

could only hope that her dad didn't remember that Heather decided not to sign up for the meet.

"Put on a jacket though sweety!" He shouted from the hall.

"Will do dad!" There was a coat hanger right next to the front door, so Heather grabbed her light

ski jacket and lightly closed the door.

It was chilly out, and dew was painted upon the grass, the air felt heavy each breath that Heather

took. She was glad that her dad had asked her to wear a jacket. She jogged down the walk and

looked at the lowly detailed map. She found the street she lived on and her route that she highlighted

told her to go left down two streets, so she did that.

Once Heather had went down two streets she took another left and stopped at a light, she

pushed the button to stop the traffic so that she could cross. She was glad that she was in shape. It

made PE at school much easier.

She crossed the street and followed it left, she made it half way down the road before she began

to feel the fatigue so she slowed to a walk. Heather peered at the map again, she had to follow this

road until she hit a highway. The route looked and seemed so much smaller up in Heather's room.

She would be lucky to get there by nightfall.

After what seemed like hours Heather arrived at the highway, the way she traced took her up there

and she would follow it for many miles. She looked up at it feeling intimidated, she never imagined

herself walking on a busy highway.

Heather stayed to the far right, as she walked up the incline to the main highway. A few cars passed

her giving her funny looks on the way. Heather ignored them. Finally she was up on the highway, there

was a small cement walkway, but Heather figured it wasn't necessarily made for walking on, but the

cars stayed pretty far from it.

After walking for a short time she began to feel that she could jog it again, she did jog for probably

about a mile before she slowed down again. The sun was beaming straight down on her, causing

sweat beads to run down her face. Her stomach also felt like it was twisted in several knots, she

needed some food.

She pulled out the map to see where the nearest restaurant was, it appeared that there was one just

off the highway. But Heather had no idea how much further that would be.

A few more grueling hours later there was an exit from the highway. Heather knew from staring

at the map for quite some time that, that was the right one. As Heather walked onto it she noticed it

was very narrow. She didn't know how a car could fit through it.

She just hoped that no car would come up or down, but that was too much to ask. As Heather

rounded a sharp corner there was a yellow bug rounding the same corner. There was no way

Heather could even slide her hand through the distance between the car and the railing let alone

walk through it.

"What the hell lady?" A man with a high voice shouted.

Without answering Heather leaped up onto the hood and made a large jump over to the trunk,

the metal flexed and flung Heather down to the ground. The man in the bug flipped her off as he

drove up the exit.

It was then that Heather realized that he was driving up the exit. Heather couldn't help but laugh.

As Heather walked off the exit she seen the cafe lights. Seeing a sign of food gave Heather an

extra boost of energy. She ran to the cafe and flew into the door. It was a very small cafe, there were

only a few people eating there.

She jogged up to the desk, a lady was standing there as she slammed her fist against the cash

register.

"Excuse me," Heather said politely.

The lady jumped. "Oh I am sorry dear I didn't see you. My name is Gertrude and what may I get

you today?"

"May I get.." Heather scanned the menu up above her. "A medium bowl of Chile?"

Gertrude jotted something down on a pad. "Would you like something to drink with that? Oh and

also if you pay an extra two dollars you can get a baked potato or fries with that."

"Okay I'll have the baked potato and I would like water to drink please," Heather said.

"Okay, okay, that comes to a total of seven seventy-five," The numbers appeared in green lettering on a LCD screen.

Heather dug in her pockets and pulled out a twenty, she handed it to Gertrude as she took at and

gave Heather the change.

"May I get a name please?"

"Silent Hill.. Err! I mean Heather, Heather my name is Heather," Heather smiled as she mentally

kicked herself. The only thing that has been on her mind id Silent Hill. Heather didn't know what

to expect of it though, it did have an odd name. She was picturing it to be a small town, with a

good amount of cars and residents.

Gertrude gave her a funny look as Heather sat down at a table nearest to her. She sat there for

several minutes before Gertrude was back with her Chile and potato with a drink of water.

"There ya go dear," She said.

Heather took note of the few people there and dug into her food like a pig. She drank the water

and had a few large gulps of water, and wolfed down some Chile. She didn't bother wiping her face

but the food was so good.

All too soon her food was gone, and Heather left the cafe ready for a long walk ahead of her. She

looked at her map, it appeared she was nearly there. About another mile or so. She walked along the

wide four laned road.

Heather walked on and on, and soon feel into her into her own world, her feet continued to

move but her head was somewhere else. She was imagining her sister, Carry, all alone in a large

police station. Carry was scared and she ran down the many halls, everything began to blur, and

Heather popped back into reality.

"Wha.. Where am I?" Heather looked around herself. There was a heavy fog, and a small amount

of snow was drizzling down.

"What the.. snow? In the middle of July?" Heather touched a cold speck of snow that had landed

on her soft face. Her blue eyes were clouded with worry.

In confusion Heather disturbed and alone slowly continued walking, it was hard to see very much

in front of her. As she walked a large sign began to take shape in the fog, she jogged up to it and could

very clearly read the words: **Welcome To Silent Hill.**


End file.
